


Door to the Past

by LunaRowena



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Gen, Sun in Shadow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRowena/pseuds/LunaRowena
Summary: Why are we building this, they had asked. For the future, he had answered. For the glorious future.





	Door to the Past

**Author's Note:**

> For Pillars Prompts Weekly #0022: I rolled Thaos, door, and remembrance
> 
> Because when you're stuck on this week's prompt, fill an old prompt?

It had been forgotten by history, this door. Thaos smiled as he stepped forward toward the worn, stone door. These days, it was nothing much to look at. Just another ruin surrounded by ruins in the forests of Eir Glanfath. The stone structure had settled leaving the door at a crooked angle with a long crack.

Not that the door had ever been grand. That was the point. A secret back exit. And now, an entrance. Why are we building this, they had asked. For the future, he had answered. For the glorious future. And what a future.

“Not long now, my queen,” he whispered as he ran his hands over the door. Touch revealed what sight did not at first, intricate carvings across the surface. Telling the story. Their story of triumph.

“The Builders,” the Glanfathans called them. An apt title, although the Glanfathans could not know all they had built. No one remembered their greatest creation. No one except Thaos. That was the way it would stay. Although, he thought bitterly, the gods needed to be restored to balance. Pity about Eothas but there was nothing else to be done. The queen would be rethroned. There would be perfection again. 

It had not been so long that he had forgotten the pressure points, even with the corrosion. With a groan of stone against stone, the door slid open revealing a staircase down. “It is almost time,” he told Woedica as he descended the stairs into Sun in Shadow.


End file.
